Talk:Season 3/@comment-768846-20160530034203
So with the confirmation of Lucas and Riley getting together, I'm just throwing my opionion out there, but I'm not going to lie all of this lead up was so predictable. Here's why this is basic storytelling 101 especially when it comes to Television, but for all the ships and stuff the answer like they said the answer was in the pilot and it was andif you all remember as much as it sucks to say this isn't anyone's story but Riley's just like Boy Meets World was Cory's. We're following Riley not Maya, not Lucas, not even Cory this is her story like it or not and from the beginning when this show was announced Lucas was announced as her love interest I know, I know shocker right? But let's be real this show is fluff of Disney which we all know how Disney like to hammer home friendships and especially with the opposite sex how characters annoy each other and don't end up together it just happens. I know how some people say that well it wasn't enough chemistry, but remember who Riley's father is as much we don't want to admit and excuse me for this but Cory was cockblocking Lucas the whole time and because he was trying to keep the same it cause more problems than it was worth as it was evidented with Girl Meets Legacy Cory failed them when it came to feelings and emotions and he realized that even parents and teachers make a mistake every once in awhile. But if you really think about this Boy Meets World focused alot more Cory and Shawn's friendship just like Girl Meets World and Topanga was extra plus, but never got inbetween them in the romantic way like Girl Meets World is doing with Lucas. Looking at High School Part 1 that proved that how much Riley and Lucas like each other and how Riley is dragging Maya inbetween them Riley is subconsicously sticking Maya in the middle of her and Lucas and it shouldn't be that way. Yes chemistry is important to characters, but instead of focusing on the big moments of chemistry its the suttle moments of chemistry that Lucas and Riley have trust me I know it looks like they don't, but they have a deep connection unlike anyone else in their group, remember not all relationship show the chemistry or being opposites it the small moments between people that is overlook the most. So it's saying one ship is better than the other it was just predictable...well scratch that for me becasue I was trained in to see all of these details sadly makes it hard to enjoy anything life, but you know you deal with it. What I'm saying Disney is building up and new generation of friends with this cast one where their problems are more intense and confusing than it was with Cory and his friends. But I can't wait to see the rest of Season 3 ignoring the romantic relationships since Boy Meets World wasn't that of a focus point. Now I'mma chill back and watch Season 3 and pay they don't take forever to show Season 3 like they did with Season 2.